Darkness Reborn
by Ken Ichijouji02
Summary: A machine that can completely destroy a digimon's data. A world where trust is shattered. A group where hope is demolishing. "Light that once shone has faded beneath the depths of dark shadows". Come enter and see how this war between two species rages on.


_Hey guys I am new and my English is not good but please read & leave me feedback._

**Prologue: Not So Happily Ever After**

Darkness overshadows the depths of the digital world. What was once a source of light had now been corrupted by the powers of darkness. Every creature was fearing for their own life unless they gave in to darkness. Even the chosen twelve digimon didn't stand a chance. For many days, all they had been doing was running guided by Centarumon and Frigimon who had volunteered to get them out of these conditions. Unfortunately, running for days had worn them all out but they kept at it. They were running up a broken hill when Patamon noticed Wormmon wasn't with them and instantly turned to see the little green worm collapsed on the ground.

"Wormmon!" The orange-winged hamster let out an alarmed cry flying back towards his friend. Veemon was next to reach them, soon followed by the others minus Centarumon who sighed.

"Wormmon, you don't look so good." Patamon said worriedly as he saw the green digimon was red in the cheeks and his eyes were opening and closing. Gatomon leaned over, feeling his forehead.

"I think Wormmon may be sick guys." The feline digimon explained to her friends and Veemon frowned worriedly at his best friend and DNA partner. He knew it wasn't like Wormmon to worry his friends but he felt bad for not realising that his friend wasn't handling this well, but he had been so worried making sure everyone was doing all right that he neglected his best friend a little.

"Wormmon, why didn't you say anything so we could stop and rest?" Veemon queried though deep inside he already knew part of the answer. Wormmon coughed a little trying not to pass out from the pain. His head hurt and he just felt like collapsing on the ground. Now more than ever he wished Ken were here, it was nice being surrounded by his friends because he knew they cared a lot but he felt like right now he was being nothing but a burden on them. They could get hurt because he wasn't as fast as the others and if they had found out he was sick, they would have stopped and could have easily been attacked.

"I'm sorry guys...I didn't want to slow you down..." The little worm digimon admitted weakly. "I was slower than the rest anyway...and I don't want to be a burden...everyone's running for their lives...I'm sorry I'm not strong like you guys." Despite all of them being his friends, he felt more alone than ever. No matter what Ken said, he knew he wasn't as strong as the rest of them and a part of him just wished they'd leave him behind so they would be safe with their partners.

Before any of the digimon could speak, Centarumon spoke.

"Look, we need to get going if he can't keep up, leave him behind." Centarumon said gruffly. "You need to worry about your own lives right now." The moment he said this made him wish he hadn't as he was glared at by Veemon, Patamon, Gatomon, Armadillamon and Hawkmon while the older digimon frowned at him for even suggesting such a thing. Wormmon felt his heart clamp inside his mouth and his eyes watered slightly at the suggestion and at his friends' defense over him.

"We'll never abandon Wormmon!" Veemon snapped angrily, his voice mixed with both shock as well as anger at how anyone could even suggest that. However, his features softened as he turned towards Wormmon and he gave a small smile. "You're right, you're not as strong as us." Patamon and Gatomon both looked at the blue dragon incredulously while Wormmon averted his gaze looking down sadly knowing that's what they really thought about him. However, what was said next surprised him as well as made him feel touched.

"You're the strongest of us, Wormmon," he amended causing Wormmon to look at him and he smiled gently at him. "We're your friends, now I'm sure there must be some place you can rest. Frigimon?" He looked at the ice digimon as he could hear noises and guessed the enemy was close by. Frigimon was frowning deeply at the current situation but looked over when Veemon spoke.

"There's a digital gate at the end of the mountain." Frigimon explained to them. "It's a bit hidden so it hasn't been destroyed yet. You guys need to get back to your human partners."

Patamon looked over at Veemon, now that he had turned away from asking about the situation and checking on Wormmon.

"What should we do?" Patamon asked his friend. "Wormmon needs to rest and he might feel better if we get him and Ken together." He knew the other digimon might be feeling a little down and hoped Ken could somehow cheer him up and make him feel better about the situation.

Veemon was a little surprised when Patamon turned to him for an answer and noticed the older digimon were looking to Agumon. He glanced at his best friend, his eyes held worry as he saw the little digimon attempt to keep his eyes open. Seeing everyone looking at him, he clenched his fists determined and nodded. He hadn't been expecting everyone to turn to him as their leader in the absence of Davis but since they were, he would just have to act like one.

"Let's get moving then," Veemon agreed with Patamon smiling a little. Gatomon tilted her head, smiling at her two friends but not saying anything. She was still amazed at how well they got along considering their human partners always had a bit of friendly-rivalry going on with one another but Patamon had always acted like a brother to Veemon even saving him from the virus MetalGreymon's foot. Flamedramon had protected her and Patamon when the Tyrannomon were trying to hurt them. They had all come so far, due to sticking together.

Patamon pulled Wormmon onto his back, despite the other's protests of not wanting to be a burden. And then they began their journey again, an attack headed their way. Centarumon quickly jumped in front, taking a direct hit and his data dissolved into nothing. It just faded away as if there had been nothing there in the first place.

Veemon clenched his fists which were trembling at the fact that the digimon hadn't turned back into a digi-egg. He didn't understand what this was about and saw his friends looking equally horrified and confused about what had happened. It seemed no one knew how to react.

Biyomon and Palmon both gasped, their eyes watering at the sight and both females were ready to rush forward to see what happened but Agumon stopped them pulling them back. Gatomon gritted her teeth, trying to comprehend the reality and for a moment it felt like she had frozen on the spot and couldn't move but she realised she was still moving. The feline digimon snapped out of her gloomy thoughts to see Veemon pulling her along and gave him a weak smile. Patamon was trying not to look back (although he sent Gatomon an anxious glance), he like Veemon was trying to keep up their hopes on the fact that once they saw their human partners again, things would be solved. The younger digimon like Hawkmon and Armadillamon seemed quite shocked themselves but followed Veemon's lead trying not to think of what happened.

Wormmon held tightly on Patamon's back as his friend flew, tears filling his eyes from both his sickness and the fact that Centarumon had just been killed because of them. They were barely dodging the attacks from the weapons that shot them but somehow managed to avoid them. Finally, Agumon skidded to a stop, causing Gabumon to run into him.

"Agumon, what are you doing?" Gabumon demanded, confused and worried at why his friend had suddenly stopped.

"Guys, keep running I'll hold off the attacks!" Agumon cried looking at his friends. Biyomon and Palmon stopped as well.

"Agumon, you could be killed!" Biyomon cried desperately, tears filling her eyes as one cascaded down her cheek. Why was this happening? The fire shot from these weapons would immediately delete digimon, they didn't even turn back to digieggs they simply disappeared forever. Why wasn't her love strong enough to protect her friends?

_Sora, help me. Help me save them, help me save my world again._

"I know that," Agumon replied snapping Biyomon out of her thoughts. "But Tai would want me to protect the rest of the team and sometimes these things don't come without a sacrifice."

Gabumon watched his best friend, seeing the determined spark in his eyes and knew Agumon had made up his mind. He knew he was just doing this so they would make it safely to the real world. A part of him wanted to scold Agumon for being such a noble idiot, but the other part of him felt proud for having such a friend. That was why...for the sake of friendship, some sacrifices needed to be made.

"I'm staying back with Agumon," Gabumon decided firmly causing the team stopped to turn to him. Veemon and Patamon had somehow managed to keep the younger team moving forward.

"Gabumon!" Biyomon said pleadingly looking at him with her tear-strained eyes. While there was another she loved, Agumon and Gabumon were like big brothers to her and had always taken care of her in the first adventure. Gabumon sighed, moving forward and hugging Biyomon.

"Biyomon, I can't leave when my best friend is risking his own life to protect us all," Gabumon said, his heart breaking at seeing her so upset but at this time it couldn't be helped with the current situation. Tentomon and Gomamon moved forward embracing both female digimon.

"Let's go." Gomamon spoke in a somber tone that did not fit his usual carefree attitude but he managed a weak smile. "We'll get back in time to make sure nothing happens to our friends."

"But..." Palmon began but Tentomon overrode her.

"No buts," Tentomon cut in, harsher than he intended and quickly softened his voice not wanting to upset her. "If we want to help our world, we need our partners. I need Izzy, you guys need Mimi and Sora, we can do this. Agumon, Gabumon you can count on us."

Agumon frowned, moving to protest at Gabumon also staying behind but was cut off as Gabumon tackled him out of the way of a coming blast.

"Don't try to talk me out of it, Agumon I'm staying," Gabumon panted at the sudden exertion as he watched Tentomon and Gomamon lead the girls away and hoped with all his heart that his friends would make it back to the real world safely. He wished to go as well knowing he'd feel a lot safer being back with his best human friend but right now it was his best digimon friend that needed support. He'd be damned if he allowed someone to hurt Agumon not while he could help it.

Meanwhile, Tentomon, Gomamon, Biyomon and Palmon had caught up to the younger digimon group and they were gaining closer to the digital gate. Once they came close, a panting Veemon turned to Patamon.

"Patamon, use your Boom bubble to at least allow us some space to enter the digiport," Veemon said to his friend then turned to the others and added "Once Patamon does that, we all run for the digiport."

Everyone nodded in agreement and Patamon putting Wormmon gently between Veemon and Gatomon flew and took air.

"Boom bubble pa!" Patamon cried knocking aside a set of leaves causing them to fall out. He then flew back to the ground and adjusted Wormmon on his back, before flying after his friends into the digiport. Veemon waited back until everyone was gone through.

"You should go before the enemy comes," Frigimon told him. "After you go through, whether or not we meet again is up to fate."

Veemon frowned at this, a part of him wanting to stay back due to his worry for his friend whom had assisted them this far but knew that without Davis's help all he would do was get in the way. The thought made him want to scream in frustration or hit something. He wished now more than ever that his best friend was here to give him the courage he needed. It seemed while he was with his best friend he could do anything but without him, he really was nothing.

Of course, he didn't have much longer to ponder this as a blast headed their way. Frigimon, without another thought pushed Veemon through the digiport. The blue dragon reached out, wanting to desperately to do something as Frigimon disintegrated before his very eyes, and the spear that had been with the blast had struck Veemon's shoulder causing digital blood to come out. As he fell through the digiport, tears blinded his vision and he fell in the computer room. He heard his friends call out his name in worry and Gatomon moved besides him.

"Veemon, are you all right?" Gatomon asked, concern dripping from her voice. The blue dragon clutched his arm as digital blood dripped from it but managed a weak smile and nod. He looked to see a bewildered Yolei staring wide-eyed at them all, with concern showing deeply in her eyes. However, before Veemon could give an explanation or Yolei could even ask, exhaustion and pain took over causing the digimon to pass out as everything hit him at once.


End file.
